I am not asking you for a date!
by DanZThelittleWriter
Summary: A short one-shot where Sarada mistaken Boruto's request to come for a team meeting as a date. duh.


8:15 A.M,

Just a normal sunny day in the Hidden Leaf Village. Boruto could be seen running around a park on the village. Oddly, he didn't wear his usual attire, or his forehead protector, just a gray t-shirt and black shorts. Why?

Guess what, he's not on a mission! That day is one of those rare days when a ninja doesn't get assigned on any single mission. Which means that Boruto's team will have a **lot** of free time.

What Boruto is doing though is just jogging around the park near his house, he still have the ambition to beat his father, but on body fitness rather than raw power or skill. Considering that Naruto's job as a Hokage which means sitting on a desk in front of a computer all day long until his back hurts or something. He's pretty sure that he had won his battle, even though he never made it official with his dad. And Naruto have no idea about this "competition"

After a few hours of jogging session, Boruto decided to have a rest on one of those park benches. He slowed down and sat on it.

A few minutes passed by and Sarada came while Boruto is being phoned by Konohamaru

 _"Well, what a coincidence." Boruto thinks._ "Hey Sarada!" Boruto yelled, almost dropped his phone.

 _"Well how unexpected, meeting that idiot again,"_ Sarada told herself.

"Hey Boruto, what are you doing here?" said Sarada while sitting next to her boyfriend teammate.

"Just having a rest after a few hours of jogging. What are you doing here by the way."

"Well i'm just bored, so i decided to take a walk."

After a few minutes of chit-chatting, Boruto remembered something. And proceeded to talk to Sarada about it.

"Uh, Sarada, I've been meaning to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Are you free tonight?"

 _"Wait, is he asking me for a date? Nah, it can't be."_ sarada thinks. "Considering there will be no mission for the rest of the day, Yes, i have nothing on my agenda tonight"

"OK, great. Can we meet up tonight?"

 _"HE REALLY IS ASKING ME FOR A DATE!" Sarada internally panics_ "Uhh, Y-yes."

"Great. Oh wait hold on a second" Boruto paused his conversation as his phone rang.

 _"Sarada, calm yourself down, you got this, there is no way that idiot has an affection towards you. Mitsuki isn't right, you and Boruto don't make a good couple. Just don't think of what Mitsuki said. Calm Down."_

Boruto ended his call with Konohamaru and talked again to Sarada.

"So, where and when should we meet up?"

"At Konohamaru-sensei's house at 7:45 P.M."

"What?!" Sarada yelled. _"What a strange place for a date."_

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Boruto asked, confused.

"W-Why should we meet up at Konohamaru-sensei's house?" _"You didn't plan to tell Konohamaru that we are now a couple right?"_

 _"_ Err, Konohamaru-sensei actually told us along with Mitsuki in his house, he said he will tell us about a top secret information that was given to us by my dad, he don't want to tell us that info via group chat, because he afraid that someone will tap the communication line and stole the information. Geez, please calm the heck down, you're scaring me-dattebasa"

"Oh, B-but i-i t-thought y-you w-were ja-smd-smm kdnxn xskaoosx...ddn" Sarada babbles with unintelligible words

"Huh? I don't understand what you said Sarada, do you speak alien language or something?"

"Uh, n-never mind then"

Boruto's sharp eyes caught something on Sarada's face. "What's wrong? You look disappointed."

Sarada turned her head to boruto and yelled, "What, i wasn't disappointed!"

"Then if you wasn't disappointed, why would you yell to my face? That just proves that you're disappointed with something. (Although i don't know what is it). Seriously, Sarada, can we just end our "argument" here and agree to come to Konohamaru's house."

"Okay i would come to Konohamaru-sensei's house, see ya later" Sarada dashed away.

"What the heck is wrong with her?" Boruto mumbles as he opened his water bottle and...

"Maybe she thought you were asking her for a date." "SPLASH!" Mitsuki was suddenly next to Boruto. Causing him to spill his water all over the place.

"MITSUKI! Would you please stop stalking and jumpscaring other people like that?! now everyone will think that i just peed my pants because of you-dattebasa"

"Sorry, this is the way i usually talked to my parent (i call Orochimaru "parent" because i wasn't sure if Orochimaru is a male or female at this point.)"

"Wait, what did you just said before?"

"This is the way i usually talked to my parent?"

"No, no, no, before that."

"Maybe she thought you were asking her for a date?"

"Oh, now all that makes sense, hahaha. Wait, you were joking, right, Mitsuki?"

"Considering Sarada's strange behavior, i guess yes she thought you were asking her for a date."

"NO WAY! i am not in any way asking her for date, this is just a misunderstanding!"

"I don't care, you two still make a good couple ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"Okay fine, she might thought i were asking her for date, but i wasn't asking her for a date, Period"

"Or is it? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"I don't care whatever you said Mitsuki, Sarada isn't going to be my girlfriend anytime soon. By the way i have to leave now, see ya at sensei's house." (Good thing my phone is water-resistant, otherwise there might be a rasengan on your face right now, Mitsuki.)

"I Wonder, is Boruto not interested in Sarada at all? Hmmm, Considering their behavior all this time, i think it was possible that neither Boruto or Sarada isn't interested in each other then, huh." Mitsuki talks to himself while opening his own water bottle

"But i wouldn't be surprised if they end up married in the next 10 or 15 years, haha."


End file.
